


Happy Pride

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in a Wheelchair, Dean Winchester in a Wheelchair, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mention of bears...hehe, Pride Parade, Radio Host Dean Winchester, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: “Castiel, what the hell did you do to our dog?”Normally a yellow lab, Ellie's coat had transformed into a rainbow of colors, no doubt symbolizing Dean and Castiel’s plans for later that day—it was Pride Month after all.“You’re home early.” Castiel wheeled into view in his sports chair, and Dean’s mouth dried at the white t-shirt stretched over Castiel’s chest and the bulge of his biceps from the arm holes. His husband was hot AF.





	Happy Pride

**Author's Note:**

> About 10,000 years ago, a lovely anon requested Dean and Cas in wheelchairs, living together as a couple with a service dog. Apparently I also wanted to write about a Pride Month Celebration so I combined the two!
> 
> I've never actually been to a Pride Parade, and I don't use a wheelchair myself, so if you notice any errors please let me know! Enjoy!

Dean steered the van into the driveway, then parked before swiveling his legs into his power chair in the back. One press of a button, and the automatic door opened to reveal what sounded like excited barking. Another button, and Dean drove down the ramp that extended.

“Cas?” he called to his husband. “Hello?” There was no answer except for more barking. Their one-story ranch house didn’t seem to be smoking like the last time Castiel tried to cook, and there was no flood of water on the lawn like when their pipes burst last winter, so what the hell was all that racket?

“Ellie?” Dean tried instead. “Ellie-girl, where are you?”

From around the side of the house trotted Ellie with her tongue lolling from her mouth.

Dean burst out laughing. “Castiel, what the hell did you do to our dog?”

Ellie was their service animal. Normally a yellow lab, her coat had transformed into a rainbow of colors, no doubt symbolizing Dean and Castiel’s plans for later that day—it _was_ Pride Month after all.

“You’re home early.” Castiel wheeled into view in his sports chair, a lean feat of engineering that Dean had spent months tweaking for his husband. Castiel loved to race, and that showed in the thickness of his arms and the general build of his upper body. Dean’s mouth dried at the white t-shirt stretched over Castiel’s chest and the bulge of his biceps from the arm holes.

Ellie yapped in Dean’s face, distracting him, and he pet the fur on her head that had yet to be dyed. “I’m not early. You just lost track of time.” He peered closer at the splotches of paint. “I hope this shit isn’t toxic.”

“Would I have bought it if it was?” Castiel’s tone was petulant. He stopped next to Dean and leaned over to peck him on the cheek. “How was your shift?”

“Fine. They let me advertise the parade, so that’s cool.” Dean worked part-time as DJ at the radio station. His channel was all about classic rock. Considering that he also co-owned the record store in town, he had plenty of credentials to back up his knowledge and repertoire.

“The radio’s not going to be there?”

“There’s another station covering it.” This close to Castiel, Dean caught a whiff of tang from his deodorant, and noticed the sweat lathering his shift. Warmth slithered down to his gut. “Holy hell, you’re hot as fuck right now, baby. How long have you been out here rainbow-ing Ellie?”

Castiel smiled, sheepish. “Not long. I was doing other things. Like this.” He jerked a thumb at something behind him, and moved forward to give Dean a better view.

“Oh my god.” The cardboard placard crudely tied to Castiel’s chair read, ‘QUEERS ON WHEELS.’ With a grin, Dean grabbed his husband’s wrist and yanked him back to smash their lips together. “I fucking love you. You made one for me, right?”

“Of fucking course. Who do you think I am?”

Laughter bubbled in Dean’s chest. “Good. Let’s get it attached, and then I’m smearing paint all over your face.”

“Is that a flirtation?”

“Maybe.” Dean waggled his eyebrows.

After a short make-out session, they got busy, and an hour later found them each in jeans and cut-off tees, with face paint adorning their cheeks in sloppy stripes. Castiel sported the blue, pink, and yellow colors of the pansexual flag, while Dean boasted the blue, pink, and purple colors of the bisexual flag. Ellie was complete as a rainbow dog, and when Dean snapped her picture for Instagram, she gave a pleased _boof_.

Their city’s Pride Parade took place downtown, so Dean drove them as close as he could to the meeting point, where a huge crowd had already gathered. Luckily, there were handicapped spots available. As he and Castiel unloaded, a bunch of their friends swarmed over, including Charlie in a wheelchair she’d spray-painted hot pink ‘for pussy’ as she claimed; Jesse and Cesar in over-the-top bride and groom outfits; Dorothy and Glinda sprinkling glitter on anyone and anything; Demian, Barnes, and Chief in leather-ware; and even a bunch of high school girls representing their Gay-Straight-Alliance chapter, including Castiel’s niece, Claire. Castiel’s adopted sister, Raphael, was also there holding up a #TRANS PRIDE sign.

The hot air practically buzzed with excitement, and Dean could already hear Lady GaGa’s _Born This Way_ blaring from a boom box. Voices laughed and chattered and sang and shrieked as the GSA club fawned over Ellie, who soaked up the attention with a doggy grin and wagging tail. Dean hadn’t bothered with her service vest for the event, so her rainbow fur lit up in the sun and earned coos from a number of passersby.

A hand clapped Dean on the shoulder, and he smiled up at his friend Benny, who wore tight suspenders over a bare stomach with the words ‘BEAR AND PROUD OF IT’ painted on his hairy chest.

“Good to see ya!” Benny said. He leaned over to give Dean a manly hug.

“You too, man.” They pulled apart, and Dean couldn’t help giving his friend an appreciative once-over. So he had a thing for bears, okay? And yeah, there was one time Benny had jumped into their marriage bed with really fantastic results….

A cheer rose from the crowd, and Dean and those around him took up the cry as people swarmed toward main street to begin their march. The smells of sunscreen and sweat surrounded Dean as he, Castiel, and a bunch of other participants in wheelchairs banded together in solidarity. Ellie kept pace beside them, as behaved as ever. She didn’t even tug on her leash.

From there, Dean was lost in a sensation of sweeping joy and exhilaration. At one point, a man dressed as a fairy skipped by with a water gun, and when Dean shouted, ‘Hit me!’ he got blasted full in the face. Castiel nearly cried with laughter, and they hurriedly borrowed makeup from a fellow marcher to fix Dean’s dripping face paint.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and by the time Dean and Castiel collapsed in bed at home, a clean and still-wet Ellie snuffling their feet, Dean winced.

“I should’ve used more sunscreen.” He poked his left arm and watched the white bloom of his fingerprint fade to glaring red.

“I’ll get the aloe,” Castiel said with an exaggerated sigh.

“You’re the best.” Dean’s voice was muffled in his pillow. “Love you!”

“You owe me.” But Castiel slathered on the gel without complaints.

Meanwhile, Ellie decided that Dean’s face needed some cooling, though of her own variety—drool. She slobbered any skin within reach as Dean giggled and tried to fend her off.

“She’s attacking! Help, help! Where’s my knight in shining armor?”

“Goodness, so needy,” Castiel said with a smack on Dean’s butt.

Dean yelped. “Hey!”

They settled down soon after that, with Ellie curled up in her dog bed and Dean and Castiel nuzzled close but not too close, since Dean was too hot from his sunburn. They fell asleep with the windows open, and the warm, gentle breeze of June floating in from outside.

Happy Pride indeed.


End file.
